Thrusting Love
by This is your lief Edmund Rice
Summary: Its Luke birthdays and everyone including Clementine celebrates. Rated Ma 18, because I can't get scared, like, so many people have tried and to jump scare me and i just can't get scared. 360 no scope.
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME TO MY NEW STORY THRUSTING LOVE ! I BELIVE THIS IS GOING TO B THE BEST AND FINALLY I CAN GET THIS OUTT AMY IND**

 **REVIEW IF YOU LIEK ME, WHICH YOU ALL DO SO I BETER SEE SOME GODDAMN REVIEWS YOU SONS OF FEMALES!**

* * *

"JANE YOU ASS!" Kenny let out a might raoar, Jane walked obver to Ken Ken and slappeded his booty so hard.

"SUKC MY DICK KENNY!" She yelled, Kenny cried he alwats wanted to do that. But if only Jeane meant it, Kenny looked into Janes Magetic eyes and.

Do it Ken. Do it. Ken besnt down and undid her panit hoes.

And thats when Luke walked in. "WHAT THE HECK?" He yelled. Luke ran over to them andf shoved his PP into Kennys mouth. "MY GOD!" Rebecca said as she walked in to the room. Or should I say, the room.

"Whats is going on here!?" Luke quickly pulled his pants and Kenny whiped his mouth. "Noth-" Before Kenny could finish Jane slammed her lips onto him, making out. "Rebecca, come join."

* * *

 **REVIEW IDIOT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Loke awoken from his dream, man that was crazy. And gross.

LUKE! Clementine called he got up and stretch ebfroe turning to kook at her. "Ye?" He asked,d Clementine smiled its your birthday!" She howled, everyone started dancing around him. Kenny smiled and put a stick up his ass, Christa lit a fire and they all hung Luke upside down slowly roasting him. "Thanks guys, this is the beste birthday ever!' he smiled.

* * *

 **Short cap ik! but I'm already 8 reviews pn this story so wajknted to get this sup afaast a possible, thanks yo!**

 **ALSO**

 **REWVIWWE NOW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

**K, so orraginaly this was gonna be a 1 shut, but I decied hat because you guys love me so uch that I would add more chapters, so here ya go.**

* * *

Ten realisation hit him like a stic in the ass. They were cooking him.

He struggled agait the stick that was pushed up through his body while Kenny stated to get knives and forks. But when no on e was paying atatention Luke pooped the stick out and fell into the small fire, flatteneing it.

"Quickkk!1 HES GETTING AWAYWYAYYWA!" Clementine yeeled, Kenny grabbed his gun and fired at LUke but he was to fast and Luke had aleady ran into the woods. "LEAVE MA LONE!" Luke called back, his brown hai blowing majecticly as his legs flew through the forest. Suddenly a rasy growl was heard and Luke hapened to run right into a wolf pack that stared at him with viscous eyes like a deemonnnnn. LUke farted and that attcked!

* * *

 **IKR! I was like killing myself writing tha cause I was really upset, but don' worry cause Luke will...**


	4. Chapter 4 (new Chararaacter)

**There is a surprise in this chapttererer!**

* * *

The wolf jumped at Lukie,

all the other ones then attacked to but he was to metal to die.

So he pushed one in the nose, then kicked another 1 in the anus,

then killed one by suffocating it with his hands and then suffocated another one by stepping on its throat.

"THERE hE IS! kenny Give me the guno!" Kenny throw the golden god complex cock it and pull it (Panic! At the disco reference!) at Christa who caught it in between her leggy loos and fired at Luke who was already running.

She shot him in the ankle but he keep on running. She shot him in the shoulder but he keep on running and she shoot him in the face but he keep on running.

"C'mon Lukie, you can do this!" he told himself, remememebering how his daddy used to call hm Lukie. Those were that ays.

Suddenly he ran into a river, he got swept away and got hit by a rock! "SHIT!" he said as he passed out!

Then he saw someone. Someone so majestic. It was me, I flew down and picked him up out of the water! Suddenly 50 zombies came and I killed them all while doing cool hand springs and swinging on tree branches. Luke was supper impressed, so I jumped up so high that I almost hit the sky then came back down into a roll and killed more zombies by landing on them. Luke was amazed. I suddenly saw a deer and started riding it s fast and I just killed more zombies and I was being really badass and sexy. Doing cart weels and back flips onto puddles! Thats when I grew wings again and picked him up and I took him to a tree...

* * *

 **HOPE YOU GUSY LEK THE NEW CHrACTER! Its me. as in me, riley! READ MY BIOOOOOOO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HAY EVERY1, SO I THOUHT ID UPDATE MY STUIRES, I just needed to know some stuff.**

 **Im looking for OC's or infact, authors. If u want bee in my story please leave a review!**


End file.
